Tree Drama
by SomaLovesShizaya
Summary: Shizaya one shot! Sometimes Izaya decides he wants to run out of the house and climb trees. Guess whose job it is to retrieve the flea and return him home. Bad summary, my first story! :D If you read please tell me how to improve my writing because I'm just beginning and I could use some advice!


Shizuo loved his boyfriend very much, but sometimes the drama was a lot for Shizuo to handle. For the third time that week, Shizuo found himself staring up into the cherry blossom tree in the park a few blocks away from their apartment. Shizuo chased after him the whole way there, but to this day he was still unable to catch the incredibly fast Orihara Izaya. Because of the snow on the ground, Shizuo had been running a little slower so his momentum didn't make him slip at all the sharp turns Izaya took, and by the time Izaya reached the park he had a few second to climb the tree before Shizuo reached him.

"Izaya! This isn't funny!"

Big crimson eyes glowed in the branches above Shizuo.

"I agree," he heard from the darkness.

"Then come inside!" Shizuo shivered in his bartender's uniform, not the best apparel for four inches of snow, but Shizuo wasn't exactly thinking to grab a coat as he chased Izaya out the door.

There was a long pause, and then some snaps of branches and shaking of leaves were heard. Shizuo sighed, "Are you coming down now?" Some more shuffling sounds above Shizuo and a large tree branch fell onto his head.

"No," Izaya answered shortly, upset for some unknown and most likely ridiculous reason that Shizuo had yet to be clued into.

Shizuo clawed the leaves out of his hair and held his cranium in pain. "Did you just drop a tree on my head?!" he growled…

"It was just a branch…"

"Izaya! Get. Down. Now!"

"NO!"

"IZAYA!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRR!"

"I swear to God if I have to climb this tree and get you, you will be very miserable!" Shizuo could make his beloved flea very miserable, however the threat held no malice.

"You can't climb trees… that's why I hide in them…" Izaya smiled, a bit of information he had come by only the week before.

"Izaya!"

"What!?"

"Gahhh! Who even told you that!?" It certainly was not Shizuo. Some things didn't need to be shared between the couple.

"Uh… not Shinra?" Izaya innocently questioned.

"Fine. He gets killed after I cut this tree down and kill you!"

Izaya gasped. "You can't cut this tree down! She's my friend!"

"….SHE!?"

"Yes… she's the last cherry blossom tree around here and she said she's lonely so I told her I'd be her friend!"

"Oh… so you talk to trees now, too?" Izaya had claimed before that he could talk to cats, birds, portraits, kitchen appliances, and food. Shizuo had had Izaya's head checked by Shinra, but Shinra said nothing was wrong. Izaya was just a weirdo.

"I always have."

"What's her name?" Izaya usually had weird names for the things he talked to. The stove was Kim. The pigeons by the library were James, Tyler, and Kaiya. Shizuo vaguely remembered some sushi being named Akira.

"Shizuo. Come on. She's a tree. Trees don't have names," Izaya scoffed.

"Trees also don't talk," Shizuo muttered not-so quietly.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Izaya audibly made a 'humph' noise, but made no move to get out of the tree.

"Izaya! Get out of 'her!'" Shizuo brought his hands up to make quotes, although he wasn't sure if Izaya could see him in the dark. He sure couldn't see Izaya.

"Shizuo!" Izaya giggled.

"Sorry, sorry, I heard it too!"

Izaya sighed and his teeth chattered a little. He was never unprepared for the winter weather as he adorned his fur coat most of the time, however the chill was starting to seep through, and he decided he wanted to go home now. He dropped off the tree branch and landed directly in a snow heap.

"Shizuo!" Izaya whined. "Why didn't you catch me?"

Shizuo blinked, "I didn't know you were coming down now!" He walked over and picked up his raven-haired lover. Izaya cuddled into Shizuo's shirt as he carried Izaya home to their warm apartment.

"Quick question," Shizuo whispered as he placed Izaya on the couch. Their cat immediately climbed into Izaya's lap and started cuddling. "What did I do this time?"

Izaya smiled mysteriously. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you'd chase me if I ran. Also, I was bored."

Shizuo sighed. This boy got weirder and weirder by the minute. And Shizuo loved him for it.


End file.
